Orochimaru Sensei's Tongue
by Jigoku-Dayu93
Summary: "Orochimaru-sensei, why do you have such a long tongue?" It was an innocent enough question, but Anko was in for a less than innocent answer. OroAnko, graphic lemon


"Orochimaru-sensei, why do you have such a long tongue?" Anko asked, squinting impishly up at the pale man walking beside her. All of her teeth were showing as she flashed a sly grin. She rubbed her palms together and tried not to laugh. It seemed like such an inappropriate question, but she was dying to know.

Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle at this. To her amazement, he wasn't offended by her prying.

"It's a permanent jutsu," he sibilated as they reached his doorstep. "My tongue is naturally quite long, but this jutsu allows me to elongate it as much as I want, whenever it suits me." He then stroked her cheek with his fingers as he leered down at her.

Anko simpered and blushed. His leers and caresses always sent pleasant chills up her spine. Yet, as much as she delighted in the affection from her adored sensei, his response hadn't exactly sated her curiosity. She pressed on. "But why would you want it so long?"

"Oh, many reasons. I like it this way, like a snake's. And it is quite useful." Orochimaru led her inside the base the two of them had recently moved to. They'd finished up early with her lessons for the evening and had been sauntering back from the training field.

This felt like a challenge to her. He must have been testing her mettle. Anko resolved to keep inquiring until she got a complete answer out of him.

"How is it useful?" she squeaked, giddy with excitement as she followed him down the corridor.

His expression softened, becoming somewhat pensive as he formulated his reply. "I can reach things from far away and restrain enemies. Though my favourite reason is a secret." Those last words came out in a silky purr.

"A secret? Aw, I want to know!" Anko pouted. His equivocations were driving her crazy. Albeit, not in a bad way. She was actually having a great deal of fun with this.

He raised his eyebrow for a split second and then smiled. "Hmmm, I'm not sure I should tell you..." Teasingly, he licked his lips. His tongue stretched out several more inches than needed for the task.

This made her all the more eager to know. Something about his extendable tongue was incredibly alluring. It made her skin tingle.

"Oh, please, Orochimaru-sensei! Just tell me, please, please, pleeease!" She clasped her hands together as she pleaded with him. Her eyes glistened from beneath her fluttering lashes.

"My dear, how curious you are. I do adore that inquisitive nature of yours." The words dripped from his mouth like honey. "I suppose I should reward you for it." He placed his index finger on his chin in contemplation. "Hmm, it's difficult to explain. I'd have to show you. It's something I like to do with pretty girls I'm fond of."

"Do I count?" Anko couldn't resist getting her hopes up. She wanted more than anything for Orochimaru to feel the same way about her as she felt about him. Sure, she was young, but she wasn't a child anymore. Being a late bloomer with a few more growth spurts left to go wasn't going in her favour. Still, she wanted him to see that she was becoming a woman.

"Yes, I think you do count," he said. His eyes travelled up and down her body, burning holes in her skin. "Well, if you really want to know, go wait in my room for me. I need to take care of a few things first." With that, he turned and headed off to his laboratory.

Dumbstruck, Anko stared at his back till he turned the corner. He did like her that way! Her stomach was doing flips at the thought. So what was it he intended to do with his tongue? Did he mean some unusual manner of kissing? She scurried in the opposite direction once she came to her senses. The anticipation made her giggle.

Upon reaching his bedroom door, she removed her sandals and entered his private quarters. She'd never been in there before and was exceedingly anxious to see it. The hinges creaked as she turned the knob.

The room was dim, lit only by a few candles. A large, plush bed with an over-sized pillow immediately caught her attention. She was a little surprised he didn't have a more traditional futon. Other than that, it was pretty much what she expected. There was a desk with a copious amount of scrolls stacked on top of it. Books and jars with weird specimens inside sat on a large shelf. A kakemono hung on the wall, between the nightstand and the closet. Opposite the entrance was another door, presumably leading to the lavatory. Anko resisted the urge to peek inside. Orochimaru could walk in at any time. He might not be too pleased if he caught her snooping around his private things.

She sat down on the mattress, waiting for him. _Hmm, so this is his bed_, she thought to herself. Anko ran her hand over the covers, trying to imagine her sensei asleep. _I wonder if he's as cute when he's sleeping_. The mental image caused her to grin sheepishly and titter.

Orochimaru came in about five minutes later, also barefoot. He locked the door behind him. There was an odd smirk on his face as he took off his hitai-ite and flack jacket.

He posited his ninja gear on the desk chair. While moving a few steps closer, the strange look in his eyes intensified. "So, you really want to know? Very well, Anko-chan." Taking a deep, leisurely breath, he folded his arms over his chest. "Take off your clothes."

Anko's jaw dropped. However, as much she might have dreamed about hearing those words from him, she hadn't expected him to actually say them now. Half of her wanted to kick herself. She should have been prepared for the possibility of something mortifying like that. The other half of her was feeling exceptionally lucky. Her gorgeous, brilliant, powerful sensei, the legendary Orochimaru, was ogling her and telling her to undress! If she could get past her inhibitions, this might prove to be the best thing to ever happen to her.

There was no question as to whether she should obey. No matter how embarrassing it might be, the curiosity and the desire to follow his orders were much stronger. The thought of seeing disappointment in his eyes was terrifying. She hesitantly began to slip off one of her mesh stockings, only to be interrupted by him.

"No, wait. Leave your stockings on. I like the way they look on you like that. Though you will have to take your knickers off." He licked his lips again.

She tried to nod, but the action resulted in an odd twitching motion. Anko mentally chided herself for being so awkward about it. He'd lose his patience with her at this rate. She murmured an apology and tried to continue undressing. It was so nerve-wracking, but she was determined to obey him fully.

Smiling gently, he shook his head. "Don't worry about it, my dear. Just relax. This is something you will enjoy," he cooed.

His reassurances did little to assuage her jitters. Her hands were trembling merely from removing her necklace and setting it on the nightstand. What exactly was Orochimaru going to do to her? Would he think she was attractive once she was finished? Did he really think she was attractive to begin with? Did he realise how she felt about him?

"Don't be so nervous, my dear. Here, I'll undress, too." He unfastened his shirt and slid it off each shoulder one at a time. Then he unravelled the bandages from his shins before pulling down his trousers and stepping out of them. His discarded clothes piled up on the floor behind him. Now he stood in front of her, wearing nothing but a purple fundoshi. "Your turn," he said as he proceeded to untie it.

For a moment, she simply gaped at him. The fundoshi was so skimpy in the first place and now he was taking it off. She was about to see him naked! They were going to be naked together in his room! One of her dearest fantasies was about to come true. Anko's breath caught in her throat. All that pale skin mesmerised her with its mouth-watering beauty. Her head was spinning so fast, she nearly fainted.

Anko fumbled with the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up over her head and dropped it on the ground. Then she slipped out of her shorts, kicking them off her feet. Now that she was in nothing but her undergarments, an unusual sensation began in the pit of her stomach and over her skin. It made her feel warm and dreamy, like soaking in a hot bath.

His hungry gaze was making her dizzy. Anko was blushing vehemently and shaking as she proceeded to unhook her bra. By the time she took her knickers off, her face was burning red. She was unable to look him in the eye any longer or else she would definitely faint. Of course, she couldn't look at the lower half of his body, either. It just didn't seem polite, so she tried to concentrate on his shoulders instead.

Having sat down on the edge of the bed, he stroked Anko's cheek to relax her. "Lie back," he whispered. Orochimaru gently pushed her arms down so as not to obscure his view. Taking in the sight of her exposed form, he flashed his canines and gave a low, aroused growl.

The touch of his hand gave her the courage to make eye contact once more. She slowly reclined on the bed, biting her bottom lip as she did so. The peculiar feeling radiating throughout Anko's body started to heighten around her loins, leaving her moist and aching.

Orochimaru eased her thighs apart and bowed his head between them. Without another word, he gave her a long, deliberate lick upwards.

She gasped and shivered at the stroke of his tongue. It felt so strange, yet not unpleasant. Nothing she had ever experienced was quite like it. Her sensei's immeasurable tongue was tasting lips that were decidedly _not_ the ones on her face. Anko wondered if it was all just some wild dream.

He began to lick up and down. His long, sleek hair brushed against her thighs. Puling moans issued from his mouth, reverberating on her body. Squirming on his tongue, she trilled breathlessly. Anko attempted to steady herself by grasping at the sheets.

"It tickles, Sensei," she whimpered.

Orochimaru paused and lifted his head up to look in her eyes. "It will a bit at first, but then..." His tongue lolled out of his mouth and slithered back down. It moved to a spot that made Anko roll her eyes into the back of her head and mewl.

"Kukuku..." His sinful laughter was surprisingly audible, considering his tongue was sticking out so far. Orochimaru then moaned and inserted it inside of her for several seconds. Soon enough, he went back to licking her, flicking his tongue back and forth at her clitoris. It undulated not merely like a snake's tongue, but like a snake's body. He lowered his head back down to suck and nibble her swollen flesh. His nose brushed against her pubic hair, making her shudder excitedly.

There was a perplexing mixture of hot and cold taking over the lower half of her body. Anko's blushing grew furious as she trembled on his tongue. She was panting heavily and whimpering. Her heart was beating in her throat. Immense pressure gradually built up in her chest and head, whilst all her muscles contracted. For a moment, she thought she was going to die.

It went on like that for several minutes. Finally, when she thought she couldn't take any more, a wave of pleasure crashed over her. It felt almost like falling. Anko screamed over and over, her lips occasionally forming his name. Her mesh-clad legs were quivering uncontrollably. She knew what this was from having read a few biology textbooks. Even so, she hadn't expected her physical gratification to be that overpowering. It was like her brain was melting.

Once her body had settled down, Orochimaru sat up. He licked his lips and chin thoroughly, drinking up her wetness. It made a slurping sound, which was followed by a deep, "Mmmmm."

"Oh, Orochimaru-sensei, that's my favourite reason, too!" she wailed. It took her a moment to catch her breath. "Why do you like doing that, though?" Anko looked up at her sensei from under increasingly heavy eyelids. Her face was still flushed.

"I like the taste, of course, but my favourite part is how girls react. Like how you did just now. How your body swelled and throbbed. The way you screamed for me as you writhed in the ecstasy I gave you." He hissed, baring his fangs. "It makes me so hard..." Orochimaru paused, smirking and arching an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to have to hurt you now, Anko-chan."

"Why?" Anko knitted her brow. She was taken aback. Her stomach began to tense. Was he going to punish her for some reason? It seemed odd after he had done something that felt so good to her, but then her mind was less than focused at the moment.

"Because I'm going to make love to you. It always hurts the first time for girls, but I promise that each time after this, it will feel like my tongue." He took her hand and placed it on his tumid erection. "Feel my cock, Anko-chan."

Just knowing where her hand was made her gasp. It was rigid and hot to the touch. She could feel his blood pumping through the bulging veins. Anko forced herself to look at it. Though she still felt nervous about doing so, she was anxious to see it.

At the sight of it, her eyes went wide and her teeth clattered. Orochimaru's cock was long and thin. The head, fully emerged from under the foreskin, was the same shade of purple as around his eyes. She started to understand why his tongue was so fascinating to her. It was fairly reminiscent of his cock in the shape and the way it dripped, though the droplet oozing from the tip was obviously not saliva. Granted, she hadn't seen him naked before, it didn't really shock her that she should be attracted to it or anything akin to it. After all, it was a natural instinct to be drawn to such things. Particularly when said things were that of the man she was so madly in love with.

"Are you afraid?" he asked gently. Orochimaru guided her fingertips along his shaft. It twitched at her caress. A guttural moan escaped his lips.

Anko gulped as she gathered together her courage. "No."

Knowing she was going to be in pain was, in fact, fairly intimidating. Though the pain seemed like a fair price to pay to be his lover. She very much doubted that she could refuse him anything for as long as she lived.

"Good girl." Orochimaru's eyes sunk shut momentarily as he inhaled with a hiss. "I need my turn, Anko-chan. I have to have my cock inside you, to feel you swollen around me so I can experience that same ecstasy." His hands slid up her body, to knead her breasts. "Give me my pleasure."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei!" Her response came out in a high, breathy moan. She arched her back, relishing his smooth palms upon her bosom. The pain ceased to matter to her. Anko was overcome by the desperate urge to give him as much pleasure as her body was capable of. She thought she might die if she couldn't.

He moved to position himself, but paused before going any further. "Do you trust me?" he soughed. His eyes bored into her like the fangs of a serpent piercing its prey.

She nodded, despite her trembling. It seemed like it would have been a betrayal not to trust him. Orochimaru had given her everything. He was her world. This was her chance to prove to him how much she worshipped him. She was rightfully his to take. More than that, she wanted to surrender herself completely to him. Anko longed to succumb to this masterful predator.

Orochimaru smiled at this before forcing himself inside of her. With the tightness and friction, it took a great deal of pressure to get it all the way in. He groaned deeply through clenched teeth, his slit pupils dilating.

It felt like being stabbed and punched at the same time. She cried out in pain, squeezing her eyelids shut. When she opened them once more, Anko saw him pull back to thrust into her again. There was something exhilarating about watching his hips move, regardless of how terribly it pained her. The second thrust hurt even worse, as if he were tearing her apart. Only then did she realise she was bleeding. The agony caused her to wince and screech.

He placed his palms on either side of Anko's face and lowered himself on top of her. "Shh, relax. I know you can handle this. You've taken a dozen times more pain in training. Here, hold onto me." His voice was smooth and comforting.

Anko did so, gripping his back with all her might. Her throat grew tighter each time she moaned, so that she had to struggle for air. With bleary eyes, she pressed the side of her face against his white shoulder. He hadn't alleviated the pain, but he gave her the determination to deal with it. She had to prove to him how strong she could be.

The tears were worth it. The pain was worth it. It was her offering to him. The great Orochimaru was shoving himself inside of her and she was suffering to please him. And something deep within her psyche relished that. She'd probably let him slice her up with a kunai, if he wanted. The idea did frighten her, but she reasoned that it was part of love. That such passion made one want to be at a lover's mercy.

His pace was steady for a long while. Suddenly, Orochimaru dug his nails into her hips and started ramming his cock into her. He was groaning loudly and breathing hard, gnashing his sharp teeth against her neck.

Orochimaru hissed and snarled as he came inside her. His hips slammed into hers with a few last, vicious thrusts. As he sat up to remove himself, a trail of hot, white semen oozed out of her. Mixed with blood, it clung to them like spider silk. He collapsed on top of her, panting and sweaty. After a few seconds, he rolled off of Anko, leaving an arm draped over her chest. With a relaxed sigh, he nestled his face in her neck.

"I-I love you, Sensei... Do you love me?" It was nearly impossible to manage those words. No matter how bold she was most of the time, she'd never been able to talk to Orochimaru about the nature of her feelings for him. Anko had kept quiet about it for so long, rather than risk rejection. The fear threatened to choke her before, but now he'd given her so many reasons to suspect he did love her. She had to know.

"Of course. I told you, you're special." He reached up to lightly fondle her right breast. "I want you to call me Orochimaru-sama from now on," he whispered before licking her neck. "Will you do that?"

Though he hadn't used the specific words, his answer was enough for her. Anko's grin was so intense, the muscles in her cheeks ached. "Yes, _Orochimaru-sama_," she breathed. With his hair so close to her nose, she took the opportunity to inhale the scent of it. He smelt of cucumber and paper. It was quite soothing. She sighed blissfully.

They lay there like that for a few minutes. "Just a moment," he said with a kiss to her forehead. He got out of the bed and went into the next room. When Orochimaru came back, he had towels with him. He cleaned the both of them up a bit with one. Then he arranged the other beneath her to soak up the blood. Smiling down at her, he straightened her hair a bit and pulled the comforter up over her chest. "Why don't you stay here and get some sleep? I have some more work to do. I'll join you later."

"All right." She stayed put whilst he fetched a simple, white yukata and black obi from his closet. He'd rendered her too sore and exhausted to move, even if she had wanted to. Anko sighed softly as she watched him dress, smiling to herself about what they had just done. For him to do those things to her, he must have considered her very special, indeed.


End file.
